Dan Ratushny
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Nepean, Ontario, CAN | draft = 25th overall | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | career_start = 1992 | career_end = 2006 }} Dan Ratushny (born October 29, 1970 in Nepean, Ontario, Canada) is a professional hockey defenceman who played 1 game in the National Hockey League in 1993 for the Vancouver Canucks. A skilled defender with a smooth skating stride, Ratushny was selected 25th overall in the 1989 NHL Entry Draft by the Winnipeg Jets following his freshman season at Cornell University. He would spend two more seasons at Cornell, developing into an excellent offensive defender and registering 31 points in just 26 games in his junior year. He was named an ECAC first-team all-star in both 1990 and 1991. He would also represent Canada the 1990 World Junior Championships, winning a gold medal. Ratushny would leave college hockey after his junior year to join the Canadian National Team with the goal of participating at the 1992 Olympics (at the time, the national team was stocked with amateur players, as professional participation at the Olympics was prohibited). He spent the conclusion of the 1990–91 and the entire 1991–92 seasons with the national team, and did help Canada to a silver medal at the 1992 Winter Olympics in Albertville, France. However, Ratushny proved difficult to sign for the Jets, and finished the 1991–92 season in Switzerland before signing with the IHL Fort Wayne Komets for the 1992–93 season. Ultimately he was dealt to the Vancouver Canucks at the NHL trade deadline in 1993 and signed a contract with the Canucks. He would play one game for the Canucks at the conclusion of the regular season against the Los Angeles Kings, and made an instant impact, picking up an assist and throwing a highlight-reel bodycheck on Kings superstar Luc Robitaille. Following his fine debut, Ratushny was expected to contend for a roster spot on the Canucks in 1993–94, but failed to make the team after a disppointing training camp and was assigned to the AHL. He would never play another NHL game, and was released by the Canucks in 1995. Following his release by the Canucks, he continued to toil in minor pro until 1999 before continuing his career abroad. He has spent time in Japan, England, Finland, and most recently spent the 2005–06 season in the Swedish 2nd division. Dan Ratushny has just recently signed a 1-year contract with the Swiss National League B team EHC Olten. He will be their new head coach for the 2009/2010 season. As a player, Ratushny played a couple of games for EHC Olten in 1992. External links * Career stats at eurohockey.net * Profile at Legends of Hockey Category:Born in 1970 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:1992 Olympian Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Carolina Monarchs players Category:Cornell Big Red players Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:Hamilton Canucks players Category:Kansas City Blades players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Quebec Rafales players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:HPK Hämeenlinna players Category:EHC Olten players Category:Retired in 2006